Your Permission
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Jin is sick of Mugen sleeping with other women while they're together. [Mugen x Jin]


**Your Permission.**

**Chapter 1**

**-o-**

Jin had gotten quite annoyed with Mugen's constant flirting. It was like, Mugen couldn't get satisfied by just having one lover. He had to have one, or two or maybe even three. And who was it in the end that would always be with him? Jin would, not some whore he had to _pay_ to have sex with him.

Before Mugen, Jin would have no problem buying sex. But only if he really needed it. Mugen endulged himself in sex all the time. If Mugen could walk around with a girl attached to his crotch, he'd do it without hesitation.

Since now they had supposedly gotten together, Jin had stopped the buying-of-the-sex and tried his hardest to stick to only Mugen. But that was awfully hard to do when Mugen would run off, and grab a girl and then come whining back to him about, " But she offered.", or " She just happened to fall on top of me and her kimono fell open and my pants so happened to be down."

Jin really didn't know what to do. He practically adored the tan, fiesty man he'd come to have sexual engagements with. It was starting to hurt. Like, he couldn't compare, or he wasn't as good as those girls.

He decided to throw all of his thoughts into a nearby hot spring. There was, nothing better then a cold night in a hot spring to kill the evil thoughts of your lover fondeling some girl.

He took off his clothes carefully near a set of small bushes that surrounded the spring, and set his swords on top, and as close to him as possible. He gently stepped into the water, hissing a little as he didn't expect it to be this hot.

He only got a few minutes into the spring until a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

" Hey." He snickered. Jin shivered, glaring at the tan body leaning above him. He could tell Mugen was naked, and probably just got laid, because he smelled like the perfume of a woman.

" Mugen." He said quietly, still keeping a really, really sharp glare. Mugen was taken back a bit.

" Why the hell are you glaring at me?" He asked, while practically diving into the water. He surfaced, shaking his hair out and slicking it back. " Answer me."

" I couldn't, you were in the water." Jin snapped. Mugen blinked.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Mugen perked his eyebrows in confusion. Jin didn't normally act like this.

Jin decided to not answer this time. He just continued to glare at the confused, yet admiringly sexy when wet, idiot. Mugen swam over to Jin and stood next to him. " You mad?"

Jin turned his head away, his wet ponytail smacking Mugen across the face. Mugen didn't do anything physical to retort against the slap, instead he put his hand out to turn Jin's face to his.

When the position was right, Jin snapped down on Mugen's finger and turned to face Mugen, his index finger between Jin's teeth. " So, now you're biting me." Mugen hissed. " I always told you you looked sexy when you were glaring at me. And now you're glaring and biting me, so now, that's even sexier."

Jin growled and practically spit out Mugen's finger. " I think you look sexy with your glasses on too." Mugen continued. Jin quickly took off his glasses and put them with his clothes. He turned away. " Leave me alone."

" No! Not until you tell me why you're being crazy!"

" YOU'RE driving me crazy! You go and have sex with random women and then come and have sex with me! You don't know what you want! It's not fair I have to save myself for you when you're horny! The only reason you have me is because you don't have to pay for me!" Jin exploded. Mugen stared at him.

" You don't want me having sex with other women?" Mugen perked an eyebrow.

" NO!" Jin scowled.

" Well, it's your fault you were all mopey and shit. You never told me I couldn't." Mugen grinned. Jin's sharp glare returned.

" Don't glare at me, you probably can't even see where I am." Mugen chuckled.

" S-So you won't sleep with girls anymore?"

" Nope. I'll get your permission first." Mugen said, crossing his heart with his fingers.

" It's not like you to be so...understanding." Jin perked an eyebrow.

" Well, there's always my other options."

" Other option?"

" You never said I couldn't sleep with other men." Mugen grinned, sticking his thumb up.

Jin felt the sudden urge to drown either himself or Mugen.

" Not..." Mugen said, smoothly moving in the water towards Jin, " That I'd want to." Mugen's lips met Jin's, in a slow, but rough kiss that sent Jin little sparks of hope that this relationship might actually work out to his benefit.

" No wonder you always get girls to have sex with you." Jin whispered.

" What?" Mugen's eyebrows dipped.

" Your pick up lines are so corny." Jin sighed.

**-o-**

**A/N:** My first Jin x Mugen fic. For I am so awesome. I have a _hard_ time writing Mugen's character. I always tend to make him too much like Gojyo from Saiyuki. Whatever. Complain about his OOCness.


End file.
